Punching Life in The Face
by Hello there- I didn't see u
Summary: Annabeth is a spy undercover in a gang that is bigger and badder then any seen before. Can she make it and bring them down from inside? Will she even survive? Will Percy Jackson- a high ranked gang member- be the one to kill her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Love at First SIght

**I was driving to Disney land when this story came to me. It is pretty different and, be warned- it is not for little kids. I hope you like it and all I've been really thinking about is school (which starts in one day for me) so I'm pretty surprised this came to me. Read, review, and if you like it subscribe. And this is pretty OOC.**

Annabeth's POV:

". . .. and if we don't- Annabeth, are you even listening to me!" I looked at my boss. I hadn't actually been listening to his lecture on everything I already know. I wasn't going to tell him that, but I knew that I wasn't going to listen to him anymore.

"Sir, why don't you just tell me what I'm supposed to do? I'm a field agent, I can't stand sitting still." He looked baffled, but I just kept staring at him with my bored expression until he decided to give in.

"Very well then. You will learn about this new gang called D.O.G. They have grown very large in the last few weeks and we need to stop it before they go to far. You need to join the gang and help us stop it from the inside. We will keep you informed, but I truly don't have all that much to tell you. You are the one supposed to get the information, not us. Got it?"

"Uh yeah, but sir? Where would they be located and what does D.O.G even stand for?" I asked. His voice then lowered until I could barely hear him(which wasn't truly necessary since he had his own private office that was both sound proof and bullet proof).

"We hear they are everywhere. We suspect there are even some in the office. We can only guess what D.O.G stands for and I suggest you don't ask your . . . new leaders." He winked at me, and I smiled back.

"Thanks Chiron. This will be a piece of cake." I gathered my stuff and made sure it was all in my bag. I headed for the door and right before I exited I saw Chiron's expression. He looked worried beyond belief. Chiron had always been like a father to me ever since mine died and I had always been like a daughter to him since he had never had one and had also never gotten married. I knew he couldn't stand the idea of me getting hurt or . . . dying. I turned out the door and walked easily through these streets of Manhattan (it wasn't even a busy street when it wasn't 1 o'clock in the morning). I passed the Athena's Architectural designs sign right next to me. That's where I worked; I thought and smiled to myself. I was a Architect, not anything close to like a spy or something. That would be crazy!

It was getting dark and had started to rain when I was about a block or two away from my apartment. I was about to pull out my keys out when I saw three tall, dark shapes headed my way. I squinted at them. Defiantly humans, most likely big and strong buff men. I knew Manhattan was weird and had even weirder people, but I was smart enough to know these weren't the normal weird citizens in New York. They were gang members, and from what I heard, they were in a gang called D.O.G. I came closer to them; ready to start working earlier then I had planned. Time to figure out how these guys worked.

Percy's POV:

My hair was damp and I was so close to home I could almost smell mom's chocolate chip cookies baking. It was the only relief I had after a long day of . . . work. My job was complicated and it involved me getting in some pretty bad situations so I wanted to get home. Right now. Of course I couldn't go home without some sort of back up. Bulldog was on my right, a small but buff guy who you would not want to get in a fight with, and flanking my left was Boxer, a mean looking guy with a snarl on his face. I was only a block away when these usually completely empty streets seemed to show me one more person. The guys saw the person too and looked at me for a signal to tell tem what to do. I shook my head. It had been a longer day then usual, I didn't need to do more work. I was done. As the person came closer I realized it was a girl, and not just a normal one, this one was drop dead beautiful. She had gorgeous blonde hair that was damp from the rain (much like mine) and intelligent grey eyes. I was glad I had decided not to mess up her pretty face. Well, I almost hadn't.

Until she walked straight into me with surprising force, making me take a step back to regain my balance. Boxer and bulldog grabbed her by the arms faster then you could have imagined and brought her down to her knees. She struggled, but I was surprised. Usually girls who got in are way screamed for mercy and begged. This one, not so much. Boxer and Bulldog glared at me, the only expression they are capable of doing.

"Come on Rottweiler. Show her what happens when you mess with D.O.G." Bulldog growled. I cracked my neck and knuckles letting myself fill with blazing anger. I was used to being angry. It's how I could keep doing this job.

"Rottweiler?" The girl snarled. "You look more like a Yorkie to me." I pulled back my hand and slapped her across the face with more force then necessary. I heard the loud smack and I knew how much it would hurt, but she still didn't stop talking.

"Is that all you got? You slapped me? That's what girls do in chick fights!" She yelled at me. I was starting to shake form my anger, or maybe just from how chilly I was. I kicked her as hard as I could in the gut. Now she didn't talk. She fell down as much as she could with boxer and bulldog restraining her. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes; and once again, I was taken aback by how beautiful she was. She spat blood out on the sidewalk and prepared herself for more pain. My anger disappeared and I couldn't stand to beat her up anymore.

"Let's go." I said quickly and started walking fast toward my house. Boxer and Bulldog quickly dropped the girl and I watched as she crumpled to the ground. Usually when I see that happen I laugh or smile, but watching her now made me walk even faster. What was wrong with me?

Annabeth's POV;

Pain. Tremendous, indescribable agony. I have never been hurt so badly in all of my life and hadn't realized before what I was getting myself into. Though I had learned some priceless information, and would report it ASAP to Chiron. I carefully got to my feet, clutching my stomach. I needed to get home fast before they had any ideas of finishing me off. I hurried to my apartment, thinking of the one they called "Rottweiler". Why did he stop hurting me? Did he have to be somewhere else to hurt some other people? Was he bored of hurting me? Was I not good enough to get beat up? I didn't know much about gangs, but I knew they didn't really let off people with just a kick and a slap. And they certainly did not have gorgeous sea green eyes like that. Too bad they were eyes of a killer. I opened my apartment door and locked it behind me and made sure all of the windows were locked. I laid down in bed, trying to feel if "Rottweiler" had damaged any organs where he had kicked me. This wasn't going to be a piece of cake after all.

**How'd you like it? Too scary, not scary enough, or just right? Sorry that it's pretty short, it's only the beginning though! Please comment and if you like it, please subscribe. I will try to update ASAP! And please, I really need a beta so if you are interested do not hesitate to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving New York

**Author's Note: So sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have excuses that I bet you do not want to hear, but I'm going to tell you anyway! 1. School. You know, homework and crap like that. 2. Sports. I don't get home until like 5 and if I have a game it's more like 6. I'm also in band and have to march every so often which is also time consuming. . Hanging out with friends, living, and not just updating fan fiction 24 7 is how I roll. Hope that's enough to redeem myself and enough self-pitying! Let's get on with the story!**

**Beta, still so important, people! I really need that beta!**

Annabeth POV:

I gently slid my shirt on over my head, trying to make it as painless as possible, but I don't think it work considering the enormous amount of pain I was feeling right now. A bruise spread all the way across my stomach and it was more then just black and blue. It was all the colors of the rainbow and if this weren't a super secret mission I would no doubt get it checked out by a specially trained you-just-got-your-butt-kicked-by-a-gang-and-i-can-help-you-ologist. I had a nice purple black eye on my right and no matter how much cover up I put over it, I couldn't hide it. I looked like death itself because of the little amount of sleep I had and knew that coffee probably wasn't going to work as well as I hope it would. I couldn't stop thinking about the dogs that had beaten me up. Don't get me wrong; I was trying to get beaten up, but only to get information. I thought I would be able to fight back or at least run away once I had gotten what I had been looking for, but that obviously hadn't happened.

At least I had found out valuable information and now knew what I was going to do to bring down this gang. I hurried toward work looking left and right and all around trying to make sure no one was following me. Call me paranoid, but I know you can never be too cautious. I took a deep breath before going into the office door. I knew the office was going to give me crap about the black eye. They always seemed to notice the littlest differences someone made to their appearance or attitude. Just hope I didn't lose my temper before I made it to Mr. Chiron's office. As I speed walked through the building I heard many concerned voices saying things like, "Oh Annabeth, what happened!" "How did you do that?" and "Are you okay!" I also heard not so concerned voices that said things like "Nice Annabeth. Trip over air again?" "Wow. I didn't know you liked losing fights so bad, Annabeth." and " Did your boy friend beat you up again?" That last one almost made me want to punch that guy's lights out, but I kept walking with both my jaw and knuckles clenched.

I opened the office door and it took every inch of self-control I had not to slam it. That would make only a bigger, and much more embarrassing scene for myself. Chiron looked up from his lab top and his eyes went right to my black eye.

"Annabeth, what did you do to your eye," he asked, concern in his eyes. I tried my best not to stray from the truth.

"Recon mission gone wrong, but I did find out some pretty interesting stuff about D.O.G. It turns out D.O.G. isn't an acronym, or at least if it is, it doesn't really matter. The main reason why D.O.G is called that is because each one of their members is named after a dog breed. I ran into a few puppies yesterday and found out all of this from them." I stated, proud at my accomplishment of retrieving information just after one day of learning about this whole big mess.

"Oh," Chiron said, his eyes darkening. "And you decided that having a nice little chat with them would be good?" I nodded, not flinching at his steel glare. He really didn't like me putting myself in danger.

"And it worked perfectly, just according to plan?" Chiron gave me a weird look, but I decided to go on with what I had discovered last night.

" Also, last night an idea came to me. This is a pretty big gang, right?"

"Right"

"And if we just go take out the minor parts of the gang, one at a time, they will just be replaced again, just as quick, right?"

"I suppose" He didn't look like he understood where I was going with this. I tried giving him a few more hints.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we get some field members to go undercover and "join" the gang and find out where the big dogs of this big, bad gang lies. That way we can-" Chiron cut me off.

"No, Annabeth. It's too dangerous! The field members could get easily killed or fatally injured! What if D.O.G. found out? They would be hunted for the rest of their lives! Do you really want that on your conscious, Annabeth?" I thought for a while, trying to find a solution to these very minor problems. Then it hit me.

"Alright, forget the other members. It'll be a solo operation. Just me. I'll go in and I'll-"

"NO ANNABETH!" Chiron's sudden shout made the whole office go quiet. Chiron was usually a pretty chill guy and for him to get this upset was really surprising. Unfortunately, for him, I was just starting to like this new plan, and once I start on something, I can't be stopped.

"Chiron, have any of our other plans worked?"

"No, but-"

"And have we lost countless days losing spies and coming up with plans while D.O.G. has just kept growing and growing?"

"I guess, but"

"And don't we need to stop this gang before it takes over the whole New York City?"

"Yes, but"

"Then but nothing! My plan will get New York out of this bump in the road, and we don't have any time to spare! We need to find a meeting place for D.O.G. and get me recruited before it's too late!" Chiron sighed, looking defeated. He was trying to hide how worried he was, but I saw right through him. My heart softened a little.

"I'm really sorry, Chiron, but I got to do this. It has to be me." He sighed, once again, filling the room with an eerie silence as he tried to make up his mind.

"Your right. I'll get the office to find the nearest D.O.G. meeting place ASAP and get you all suited up for this mission. You have a lot of work ahead of you, Annabeth."

"Thanks Chiron. I promise, I won't let you down."

"Just be careful Annabeth. I don't want you hurt or . . ." he didn't finish the sentence, but I knew what he meant. I left the office and the excitement I thought was sure to fill me when Chiron approved of my plan wasn't there. Only worry about the dangers to come in my mission. I took a deep breath, trying to get the optimist I knew that was inside me to come out. I knew I could do this, and it was much more then that. I had to do this; I was New York's last hope.

Percy POV:

I walked into the apartment, smelling homemade, blue chocolate-chip cookies just out of the oven. I followed the aroma to the kitchen where I saw my mom taking out a fresh batch. I stared hungrily at the cookies, but I wasn't hungry anymore when I looked at my mom's tired face that was now paler then ever. My heart was in my throat as I looked at her shaking hands and her delicate legs that looked like they would brake at any moment. She looked worse and worse everyday. Her disease was taking it out of her and I was trying all I could to make sure she got better, but there was only so much I could do for her. D.O.G. had provided us with this nice apartment, but hadn't given us enough money for my mom's expensive medical procedures, so I had to stop taking her for her normally scheduled check-ups. My mom turned around and looked at me, just seeing that I had arrived. A smile spread across her face and I tried not to wince at how truly, heart-breakingly fragile she looked. She sat down the cookies on the counter and came over to give me a hug.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, her voice sounding more like a croak then anything else.

"Hi mom."

"I made you some cookies, honey." She turned around to start taking the hot cookies off the pan. I looked at the cookies again, and my stomach growled.

"I see that, mom. They look great. Thanks so much." Mom had started humming while putting some cookies on a plate for me and hadn't heard a word I said. I sighed, a whole new sadness and anger washing through me. Anger always followed every emotion I ever had. It's how I cope with what I have to do. The only person who could calm me down was mom. I took a deep breath, bringing my temper down to normal.

"Mom?"

"Hhhmmm?" she said without turning away from my almost completely filled plate.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful! I haven't felt so great since-" She started coughing so hoarsely and fell to the floor, twitching.

"Mom! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She stopped coughing, but she didn't open her eyes. I quickly checked for her pulse. For a couple of long seconds there was nothing, but slowly I felt her heart start thumping again, and I quickly let out a sigh of relief. I gently and easily picked up her frail little body and carried her to her room. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in, hoping she would finally get a nice night of sleep. I looked at her sleeping body for a little bit, listening to her little heartbeat. She was the only thing in this world that I loved, and if I couldn't keep her alive, I was sure I would die myself.

I entered the kitchen and took a cookie off the plate and took a big, warm gooey bite out of it. They were still burning hot from the oven, but I didn't mind it. Physical pain never affected me anymore, and I kind of enjoyed it every now and then. I looked out my window at a police car passing by, siren loud and bright. Couldn't wait to beat up one of those guys tomorrow.

**Well more background story for you! I hope you liked it and think when I get more into the story then I will start writing longer chapters, but for now just about 1,500 words pure chapter and I hope that's enough for you! Please review and try to be nice! I hate those crappy reviews that are like UPDATE NOW or saying something like "that chapter really sucked" and not even telling me why it sucked! I like to hear your opinion, but only when it helps me become a better writer! Also remember, I need a beta! Please volunteer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Beginning

**Wow it has been literally FOREVER since I have updated! SO sorry about that but between life, friends, and homework I haven't really managed to find time for updating my FanFiction stories. Now that there is fall break I can finally get a break and yet I'm still busy! I finished the Son Of Neptune too! Can't wait until next fall for the third one! Anyway here is the story.**

Annabeth POV:

Two weeks later.

Ultimately, I couldn't but help start this mission like every other one in my life. I took one deep breath.

I launched myself at the door, ninja style, and my foot hitting the door with a loud Bang! It hadn't even been a very hard kick, but it worked fine on the wobbly door. The hinges broke off completely and the door smashed open, leaving a thick layer of dust floating everywhere. I moved in, coughing from the air, but still signaled Mastiff and Greyhound to follow me in. We were all equipped with guns, and frankly, I wasn't sure how well they knew how to use them. I didn't really trust my back up, but I trusted that they were to scared to question authority, and that was alright with me. I just really hoped no one told me I had skipped so many levels of authority in D.O.G. so quickly. If they lost any respect they had for me, well, I had seen first hand what D.O.G members can do to people, and it makes me sick to the stomach just thinking about it.

I scanned the abandoned warehouse searching for anything that may be suspicious or alive. There was trashed up furniture everywhere and a bunch of smelly candles lit. I sneered. This guy may be good at sneaking away from the cops, but seriously, scented candles to cover up the smell? If he thought no one would suspect him because the place's odor was barely masked over with the scent of cinnamon and winter wonderland, then he was wrong. Dead wrong.

I got down on my hands and knees and looked under one of the ratty coaches he had pushed against the wall. I expected to see the weed pilled up there, one of the first places people would think a to hide it from the cops, and one of the stupidest places to hide it from the cops might I add, but apparently he wasn't that stupid. But he was stupid enough to leave a golden handle poking up from the wood, even if it was covered in a mighty thick layer of dust.

"Greyhound, Mastiff, over here." They snuck there way over to me, looking at me for some sort of direction. I smiled at them. They really weren't very mean guys at all. It was part of their family traditions to be involved in all this crap. Just like most of them, these guys just couldn't seem to find a way out. These were the kind of guys I was fighting for. Even if I couldn't trust them for a second.

"I think I found the stash. Help me move the sofa." Turns out I may have needed their help but they certainly didn't need mine. They lifted it up like it was literally nothing and set it down in the middle of the dump some people would refer to as this living room. I crawled over to the not-so-secret compartment and pulled up on the handle. There wasn't even a lock on it. Plastic bags filled with all sorts of drugs filled the area, and I felt sick to the stomach. I didn't want to help people ruin their lives with terrible drugs like these, but there was no way around it. I had to climb up this gang's ladder some way, and this was the only way to earn their trust. Then I would take this place down from the inside.

I heard Mastiff and Greyhound zip open the black duffel bags and I stepped away to watch them load up all the bags. They worked quickly and they had all the drugs loaded in no time.

"Let's get out of here.," I commanded heading toward the door. I didn't hear their thunderous footsteps follow me so I looked back, hoping not to see their guns pointing at my head or something. It wasn't that though. I could tell from their expressions that they were sure we were supposed to find more drugs here. I sighed silently. These guys were smarter then I gave them credit for.

"Oh sorry. Let's look for more hiding places." They still looked suspicious of me, but I ignored them. They may be smart enough to see through me, but even if they were, I know they wouldn't tell on me. You didn't question higher authority unless you had some really strong evidence. Having a feeling that someone is going to betray D.O.G. wasn't enough, and would probably get you killed if you tried to waste someone's time with that story.

I continued to search around for about an hour, but luckily didn't find anymore hiding spots. I was about to call out to the guys and tell them it was time to go, but then I heard a creak from the wooden floor. I held my breath as I tip toed slowly toward the noise. I gripped my gun tightly, knowing exactly how to use it, but not wanting to if I could avoid it. I was really hoping the dealer wasn't going to be home and would stay from home, at least for the hour they needed. I peered around the corner and, sure enough, there he was. He wasn't very tall, and was pretty lanky too. He looked about 20, and wore all black, and had shaggy black hair that went all the way to his shoulders. I couldn't see any weapon on him besides a Swiss army knife that was pitch black, even the blade, and he clutched it in his hand tightly. He had probably been here the whole time, trapped in the attic he had just climbed out of. I hadn't even seen the attic, must less checked it. There were probably piles of drugs up there, but I knew I better pretend I didn't see it. The last thing I needed was more drugs.

I didn't know what to do. Turn away and pretend like I hadn't seen him? That would be too risky. If Greyhound or Mastiff saw where I had come from and they catch him, well, they are already suspicious enough. I couldn't kill him though or even worse, turn him over to D.O.G. I just couldn't stand to think of what they would do to him in there, even if he was just a crack head. Finally an idea came to mind. I grabbed my own knife from my pocket; one a friend had given to me long ago. I always had preferred a knife to any other weapon, especially this particular knife. I snuck behind, not making any sound and quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and put the knife blade against his knife. I didn't hold the knife close enough to kill him, but enough to give him the idea that I meant business.

"Don't make a sound," I said so quietly I wasn't even sure he heard me. Apparently he got the message because I swear he didn't even breathe. I walked to the back entrance; still holding him hostage, looking at every corner to make sure the boys didn't see us. When the coast was clear, I carefully opened the door and prayed to whoever was up there that this door didn't creak. They must have heard me because the door opened quietly and relief flooded through me. I edged my way out the door and quietly shut it behind us, leaving us in the back alley behind the big, mysterious warehouse. I dropped my hand and knife and the guy broke away, taking in deep breaths.

"Get out of here as fast as you can and as silent as possible. Never come back and you will live. Leave town, no leave the state. Get as far as you possibly can and maybe they won't catch you." I let him go and he looked at me strangely with his weird black eyes.

"Oh, and you will need this." I took out my wallet and passed him about two hundred bucks.

"Don't blow it on drugs. Straighten up your life kid." I turned away to start heading back to the D., but he whispered at me.

"What's your name?" He asked. I thought about the question. He must think I'm weird to be doing all this stuff for a stranger.

"My name is Golden."

"Golden?"

"Golden retriever." His eyes widened with fear as he finally put who was after him together.

"Thanks," he quickly ran away, not making any sound. Not sure how he managed to do that, but I didn't really care to know. I walked in and acted like I was searching under a coffee table.

"Hey guys! I don't think he has another stash! Let's get out of here." We walked out and went through the underground labyrinth of the city to get back to the headquarters. Yes, referring to the sewer as the underground Labyrinth of New York makes going through it a lot easier for me. Can't say walking through sewers is the worst part about his job though.

*****Later*****

To put it at the most, The Great Dane was okay with our job. To be entirely truthful though, he was going to explode. I bet if he did I'd be covered in all of the tobacco he smokes.

When we showed up at his office with the five huge duffel bags filled with weed, he looked at it like he had gotten a measly cupcake on his birthday opposed to the big wedding-sized one he had been expecting.

"THIS IS IT!" The Great D had shouted, his fists shaking with rage. "This guy was supposed to be a professional, the real deal!" He put his flaming eyes right on me, not even thinking to look at Mastiff or Greyhound. All the blame always goes on those in charge.

"Did you see the guy?" he asked me, his eyes filled with suspicion. Anybody else would have collapsed under the weight of his expression and would have told him the truth, the whole truth, or would have been so nervous when lying to him, he would had them killed anyways. Good thing I was the one with the job.

"No didn't see him. From the looks of the layer of dust I bet he had abandoned this hideout long ago. Maybe even-"

"We had many leads saying they had seen someone in there! How could it look deserted! Are you lying to me!" He looked crazy, and a little drunk, truth be told.

"Of course not, sir. I just think this guy we have been seeing hasn't been the mighty drug dealer that we thought. Maybe he just-" D really didn't like it when I talked.

"So you are saying I'm wrong! Now poodle, I don't trust you to lead his mission anymore." I just got down-ranked. Demoted. Took one step away from ending this mess.

"But sir I-"

"Would be glad to work under new orders for this mission. Meet your new leader, Ratweiner." I heard heavy footsteps behind me, but I was feeling a little bit dizzy from the name. The Great D was known for getting names wrong, and Ratweiner sounded an awful like . . .

"Sorry I'm late, D. caught up in . . . business as usual." I could almost hear him grin behind me. Outside I had a totally chill face on, but on the inside I was hyperventilating and was way too afraid to look back. What if he recognized me? What if he discovered my secret and turned me in? My whole cover would be blown and I would be the D.O.G.s dinner.

"Oh, and D," He said, sounding a little angry. "My name is not Ratweiner." That's when he came into view, right when Mastiff and Greyhound tried their hardest not to laugh. He didn't meet my eyes though until he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Rottweiler, your new commanding officer," he said, looking quite proud. There was no surprise in his voice. He didn't look like he recognized me at all. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, for about the millionth time today. The man who had beaten me up in the alley with the other two D.O.G. members hadn't recognized me. I felt giddy with the joy that overcame me. I didn't change my expression once, acting like I had never seen him in my life. Bitterness suddenly overcame me, replacing my sweet relief as I stared into his dark, calculating sea-green eyes. The guy who had beaten me up in the alley for practically no apparent reason was now my commanding officer. He was the one who had taken my spot.

"I'm Golden Retriever, the former and future commanding officer." I gave him a sly smile as I put the emphasis on the word future. He didn't seem to take the smile all to kindly though, and he frowned, wiping his sick, smug grin right off his face. I was scared he was starting to see how he knew me so I quickly turned to Great Dane.

"Sir, you are making a huge mistake." I said those words so fast I don't even think he understood me, but I marched out of his office so fast I didn't even hear his response. My job had just gotten ten times harder, and I hadn't even thought it could.

**Percy POV:**

Something bothered me a whole lot as I walked home from "work". I couldn't quite put my finger on what, but I knew it had something to do with that girl, Golden Retriever. She seemed so familiar when I'd seen her, yet she didn't seem to recognize me at all. She was beautiful, that's for sure, but not in any way I had ever seen before. She seemed so different from everybody else, and I had barely even met her. But I knew one thing for sure though. I defiantly didn't like that girl. She was going to be a hand full, no doubt about it.

**Sorry the Percy one was so short, but I'm really tired right now! Thanks for reading and do not forget to review! Thanks!**


End file.
